


Kinktober Day 25 - Filming

by hyunakicksmyass



Series: Kinktober 2019 [27]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Deepthroating, F/M, Female Reader, Filming, I Tried, Long-Distance, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Smut, Vibrators, writing phone sex is so hard lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunakicksmyass/pseuds/hyunakicksmyass
Summary: You squinted at your phone suspiciously before walking over to the dresser. You opened up his drawer and dug through it quickly finding a small box. You opened the box to reveal a small U-shaped vibrator. Your phone lit up with a notification:I bet you found it by nowIt's bluetoothSo I can control itFrom hereThis is the most romantic gift I've ever gotten 😭😭😭





	Kinktober Day 25 - Filming

You hated it when Jae went on tour, of course you were proud of him for being successful enough to spend so much time touring, but you hated that it meant you hardly got to see him. He did his best to facetime you as much as he could but most of the time he was tired and you understood that. Tonight though, you were determined to get his undivided attention. You had put on his favorite set of lingerie, the lacy fabric emphasizing all his favorite parts of your body. You waited until the sun was in the perfect spot in the sky, the golden light making your skin look like it was glowing. You took probably a hundred pictures until you were satisfied and laid down on the bed to look through them. You waited until you were sure he was done with any schedules before sending him a couple of your favorites. His response was almost immediate:

* * *

_Are you trying to kill me??????_

  
_Just trying to make sure you dont forget about me_ 😘  


_That's all?  
Not trying to get anything else?_

  
_I'm sure you're tired so… _  


_I'm never too tired for you_  
We're almost back at the hotel gimme a few and then you'll have all my attention  
😉😉😉😉 

* * *

You laughed, happy your plan had worked, you decided to use the few minutes you had to grab a couple of your favorite vibrators. You were already planning how your conversation with him would go as you laid out the toys neatly and snapped a picture.  


* * *

  
_(Image Attached)  
Pick one _😉

_Are you trying to get started without me?_

  
_Absolutely _  


_Heartless_

  
😘😘😘😘  
_Pick one now and I'll wait I swear _  


_The one I choose isn't in the picture  
There's a box in my underwear drawer_

  
_…....why? _  


_I was saving it to surprise you when you needed it and apparently you need it_

* * *

You squinted at your phone suspiciously before walking over to the dresser. You opened up his drawer and dug through it quickly finding a small box. You opened the box to reveal a small U-shaped vibrator. Your phone lit up with a notification:

* * *

_I bet you found it by now_  
It's bluetooth  
So I can control it  
From here 

  
_This is the most romantic gift I've ever gotten_ 😭😭😭  


_You're annoying  
We're at the hotel I'll call you when I get to my room_

  
_I'll be waiting _😉  


* * *

You sat down on the bed and messed around with the vibrator flipping through its settings and seeing how intense it could get. You jumped as your phone rang, scrambling to pick it up before taking a deep breath.  
  
"Hey." you answered the phone, not letting your excitement show just yet.  
  
"What made you so impatient today?" you heard the noise of his hotel room door shutting as he spoke and you smiled knowing that he called you the second he was alone.  
  
"I just missed you, is that a crime?"  
  
He laughed, "Only when you tease me like that when I'm not alone."  
  
"Well then I guess you better punish me." you said putting on an overdramatic sexy voice.  
  
"How am I supposed to punish you from so far away?"  
  
"You're a smart boy, you'll think of something." you teased.  
  
“Did you test out the vibrator?”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“Turn it on.” you did as he told you and waited for a few seconds before it started changing speeds and vibration patterns on its own until it stopped.  
  
“Did you stop it?”  
  
“Yup.”  
  
“It works.”  
  
“God technology is incredible.”  
  
You laughed, “Are you gonna marvel at it or are we gonna actually have some fun?”  
  
“Bold of you to assume I’m not already having fun.” you heard him shifting around, the unmistakable sound of him shimmying out of his pants coming through the speaker.  
  
“Without me?” you gasped doing your best to sound offended.  
  
“For someone who was so impatient earlier you sure are taking a long time to get this started.”  
  
You sighed, laying back on the bed and setting the vibrator on your stomach, “Well how do you want me to start?”  
  
“Well it’d be great if you could touch me instead of having to do it myself.”  
  
“Pretend it is.” you said, your voice lowering as you tried to set the mood, “Imagine I’m there, wrapping my hand around your dick.” You heard him grunt as he touched himself and smiled, “You remember how I do it, right?”  
  
He groaned, “You -ah- you start off slow.”  
  
“Do it like I would.” you instructed. He groaned but you could tell he was doing what you told him, his breathing starting to get heavier as he teased himself. “Let me see what you’re doing, baby.” you said, upset that you weren’t getting the full experience.  
  
“Shit -ah- hold on.” you heard him moving around, about a minute later you heard the sound of a notification coming through. You checked your phone to find a video that he had sent, you pressed play, the video only filming his hand on his dick you watched his slow teasing movements.  
  
“God I wish I was there to make you fall apart.” you said as the video finished.  
  
“Use the vibrator I wanna hear you.” he whined, you smirked at how needy he was as you moved your hand down your body letting out a soft groan as you slipped your hand into your panties and rubbed a finger over your clit. He went silent, listening to your soft whines as you teased yourself, you slipped a finger into yourself, getting yourself well and truly worked up before grabbing the vibrator. You pushed one end inside of yourself and let it settle into place, the U-shape allowing it to press up against your g-spot and clit at the same time.  
  
“Okay, baby, do your worst.” you said with a grin, you jolted as the vibrations started letting out a moan as he turned it up high. “Fuck that feels so good.” you gasped out, your free hand gripping the sheets tightly.  
  
“Do you wanna know what I get off to when I’m away?”  
  
“W-What?” you heard the sound of another notification and checked your phone to see that he had sent you another video. This one was older, you remembered when it was filmed, “You still have this?” you asked.  
  
“Of course it’s my most prized possession.” you laughed as you pressed play, immediately you were greeted by a video shot from Jae’s perspective of yourself on your knees in front of him. You watched as you wrapped your hand around his dick, stroking him a couple of times before taking him into your mouth. You heard him groan from behind the camera as you took him fully into your mouth.  
  
You couldn’t lie, watching yourself suck Jae off was getting you worked up much quicker than you expected, “Wow, I see why you like to watch this.” you said between moans and whimpers. You watched as in the video you deepthroated Jae, gagging around his dick and bringing tears to your eyes.  
  
“It’s so fucking hot.” Jae moaned out, you felt the vibrator turn up a level and gasped.  
  
“God I wish you were here.” you moaned.  
  
“You would feel so much better around my dick than my hand.”  
  
“And you always fuck me so good.” you could feel yourself getting closer to your orgasm just thinking about being with him.  
  
“I’m -ah- I’m close.” Jae gasped.  
  
“Cum for me, baby.” you moaned. You heard him cry out as he came, the sounds pushing you over the edge. You moaned loudly, the vibrator working you through your orgasm, you switched it off before it could overstimulate you, knowing that he was too distracted to turn it off. You were both silent, breathing heavily as you came back down from your highs.  
  
“That was fun.” Jae said after a few seconds.  
  
You laughed, “I miss you.” you said softly.  
  
“I miss you too.” he responded, “Now go eat something, I know it’s dinner time for you.”  
  
“I’d rather talk to you.”  
  
“Same here but I’m not gonna let you starve yourself for me.”  
  
“Can we facetime after I eat?”  
  
“Absolutely.”  
  
“Then fine I’ll go eat.”  
  
“Good, I’ll talk to you later.”  
  
“Hey.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“I love you too.” the two of you quickly said your goodbyes and you sighed as you hung up the phone before getting up to get yourself food as promised.

**Author's Note:**

> lmaoooooooo this was so hard to write, i literally finished it yesterday and i was dead by the time i finished it but its done and i hope you guys like it lmao


End file.
